


Baby I'm Yours

by Camiskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Cute, Everything Hurts, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiskies/pseuds/Camiskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall works at a book store and Harry is kinda in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Yours

The weather was brisk and bleak as the cool chill of wind swept Harry's hair back and tinted his cheeks pink and pinched at the exposed skin as he made his way down the bare streets. The news suggested staying in for the day due to the frigid weather but how could he not visit his favorite bookstore on a early morning like this?  
Snowflakes were just starting to sprinkle down and decorate Harry's chestnut colored mess of tied-up waves, only to melt into them, dampening various strands of loose hair. He had his hands shoved into his coat pockets, curled up in the material for warmth. 

Harry was wearing his thin shirt with his light brown zip up hoodie. He made a poor choice of wearing his black jeans that hugged his legs tight with the breeze still grazing his legs as if they were bare. With every step he took, his cold silver cross necklace numbed against his chest. His hair was already pulled back but the wind current continued to swish it around, not that mattered.

Harry was headed for, as mentioned before, his beloved bookstore. He practically visited it everyday and not just for the wonderful books stocked high in the worn down shelves.  
He caught sight of the adorable, crooked, open sign a little ways away and smiled as he brought a hand up and pulled his tied hair loose, knowing full well he's not fixing it one bit. He rubbed a hand over his face, attempting to get some feeling back into his cheeks and lips but to no avail. 

He approached the door and opened it quickly, not wanting to let any of the warm air out or cold air in. Little bells and chimes hanging on the door sounded at his entrance and it always made him smile. He was immediately consumed in the nostalgic scent of brown sugar and warm vanilla.  
The smell made his numb skin heat up until he could smile properly. Once the door squeaked and clicked shut with the tiny bells jingling again, having to force it closed a bit more this morning. Harry walked up to the front desk where his cheeks tinted a bit more at the sight before him and not just from the temperature.  
"G'mornin' Harry! Cookie?"  
Niall was sitting there in his spinning chair with his feet crossed on top of the check-in desk with a new book in his lap and finger tapping on the edge to the beat of the low-volume music box playing something that sounded like The 1975 or Arctic Monkeys next to him but he wasn't quite positive. His hair was slicked up messily with only little left of all that he bleached. His eyes were shining their bright sapphire, and the tips of his ears and cheeks were tinted a light pink. He was wearing a black sweater with white writing that Harry couldn't quite make out with the way he's sitting and the sleeves rolled up. He was offering a cookie held between his thumb and pointer finger and a smile for the swooned boy in front of him, which he accepted with shaky fingers. 

"You too, mate. T..Thank you."

He looked down and fiddled with the warm and delicious treat before looking back up and bringing the sweet to his lips and taking a small bite. The taste was wonderful and warm and there was no denying that. Niall was giving Harry that look that made him feel all fluttery inside and it made goosebumps scatter across his covered skin.  
"Made them myself."  
Harry hummed and nodded in approval, his eyes diverting to the floor before meeting the blondes. Niall winked at him before returning to his book and Harry quickly spun around and quietly let out a breath he was holding for what seemed like hours. He shrugged off his jacket, his shirt bunched up at the bottom, and he hung it carefully on the antique coat rack.

He walked towards the adventure aisle and smiled at a few other regulars sitting at the old oak desks with paperwork or books to be checked out or put back in there rightful place. The shop was small but special in its own way. Harry always went there, not always for books, but to just get away sometimes; to get lost in the beauty of it all. Harry finished his cookie and swiped off any stray crumbs before stopping at the cart of books prepared to be put back in the correct area. One particular book caught his attention. He already had three books checked out, though, so he set it back down and walked around a bit more.

He had picked up a different book about an hour ago and he didn't realize how fast the time had went by while he was reading the magnificently tragic novel. With the weather how it was right now, he thought it might be good to start on his way home.  
Looking out the window, he saw that the snow was starting to build up and he quickly hurried to the front and grabbed his coat. He felt that sudden urge to turn around and bid Niall goodbye and he did but when he opened his mouth to say it, Niall was no where to be seen. Harry frowned and took a last look over of the room and felt his heart clench a little.  
Making his way out, he felt like walking may not be the smartest idea, so he spotted the nearest train stop with a little built-in sit area and strolled over to it. Opening up his jacket to put it on, he felt his heart flutter when he caught a glimpse of the familiar golden hair and dark sweater, stepping forward, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He walked into the little secluded area and stood in front of Niall with his jacket now hanging over his arm. Niall had his arms crossed, hands stuffed into his sides to warm up, with his bag slung over his shoulder and hanging down by his side with his head down. The clothing looked thin and Harry could see Niall shivering and his eyes widened in concern but he smiled nonetheless.  
"Niall, hey."  
Niall's head popped up from where it was bowed, his cheeks were a bright red and lifted with his smile as he realized it was his friend.  
"Oh hey, Harry."  
Harry grinned and took the spot by Niall and nudged his shoulder against his, feeling Niall shiver beside him and Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Y..You look like you're freezing, man."  
Niall chuckled shakily, stroking his thumbs along the crease of his arms as he rubbed up and down,  
"M'fine, really."  
Harry saw the way Niall was jittering and all he wanted to do was help. He looked down at the coat draped over his forearm and lifted it up, spreading it open, and stretching one arm behind Niall as he placed it over his shoulders. It was way too long, as it was practically a dress on Niall, but he was shaking his head, shrugging it off. Harry was already struggling to keep himself at a normal temperature but he only cared if Niall was warm. 

"No no, you need this more than I do, mate. M'alright, seriously." 

Harry could tell he was lying through his perfect straightened teeth and he scooted closer to Niall, not knowing where his sudden braveness came from. He wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulder with the other end of the coat in his hand so the coat draped over both their bodies, warmth mixing between the two and he instantly felt Niall relax next to him. Harry bit his lip and soon the heat was rushing to his face, dusting his cheeks with a light red. 

Niall was smiling as he felt his numb fingers gain feeling once again and he wrapped his arm that was squished between the two around Harry's waist and Harry jumped a little in surprise but felt the urge to cave in on himself from the sight of Niall by his side tucked into the warm. Harry sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he savored the moment.

"I had a half shift today, and when you walked in, I was suppose to be gone, but I wanted to give a cookie." 

Harry flushed and giggled out,  
"W..We'll, I'm glad you did. It was w..warm and sweet."  
'Like you,' Harry added in his swirling mind.  
Niall lied his head on Harry's shoulder as they waited for the bus to come. Harry's head settled on top of Niall's blonde feathery soft locks and he felt as if he could stay like this forever.  
Forever ended when he distantly heard the sound of slush on the road and the annoying grumble of the bus. His heart dropped a bit as Niall lifted his head and removed himself from Harry as he stood. The younger body joined him in the standing place, he knew fully well he wasn't going to be attending Niall on the bus ride but he just wanted to say goodbye.

As Harry opened his mouth to tell Niall what he's practiced in his head for the past few seconds as the bus pulled up, he felt a pair of cold yet soft pair of lips meet his, and two gentle hands cup his jaw. He could already tell from the distant smell of books and sugar that it was Niall. Eagerly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and pull him closer, pressing his lips to his, eyes shutting as he savored the foreign sensation.  
His whole world was swirling around the boy in his arms that he could faintly hear the grumpy driver calling out to one of them to climb on or he's leaving. Harry chuckled as their lips separated. Niall nuzzled their noses together one last time before bouncing onto the bus and waving at Harry behind him. 

Harry's left dazed in his happiness. The feeling of Niall's lips still fresh on his own. He felt his stomach flutter with glee as he spun around and skipped home with another beat added to his racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I love feedback and any comment is appreciated <3


End file.
